This invention relates to a water dispensing unit for shower baths and the like.
As is known, various types of shower bath units are currently available commercially. One of the most widely used such units includes a supporting fork element having protruding lugs adapted to hold the dispensing element. In other instances, the supporting element is merely a wall-mounted hook adapted to fit into a slot purposely formed on the head of the water dispensing element.
Such prior shower bath units have the important disadvantage that the protruding lugs of the fork element, or the hang-up hooks, for the dispensing element are potentially hazardous in that, owing to their stand-out configuration, it is quite easy to bump against them and get hurt.
Another disadvantage of conventional shower bath units is that they are often expensive to manufacture and, accordingly, uneconomical.